An electrochemical cell is a device capable of either deriving electrical energy from chemical reactions or facilitating chemical reactions through the introduction of electrical energy. Electrochemical cells are integral components of electrochemical sensors, which utilize electrodes to produce a current that is related to the amount of a target gas allowing for the measurement of the concentration of the target gas. Electrochemical sensors can be incorporated in devices that measure environmental pollutants, such carbon monoxide detectors, and may also be used to measure breath alcohol. Because they require very little power to operate, electrochemical sensors have been widely used in personal safety devices that measure toxic gases. Electrochemical cells are also used in manufacturing batteries.